


Smash Meets Marvel

by Eyyo_Royyo



Series: Heroes are Universal [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Super Smash Brothers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Marvel Universe, Multi, Other, Reunions, Self-Indulgent, Separations, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Team Dynamics, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyyo_Royyo/pseuds/Eyyo_Royyo
Summary: "You're getting rusty, old man.""Is that just a joke about my armor? You know I take it very seriously."A boisterous crowd cheered from beyond as fiery blows were traded between the combatants.The stadium the two battled on floated far above the ocean below. Fireworks were constantly lighting up the sky, and the arc reactor located below the city-wide structure gleamed brilliantly with a blue hue. One flew tall with blasters to elevate him above his opponent. The other skillfully dodged each energy beam like water through oil, swimming and dancing like the bullet hell was nothing.In other words, this is the Smash Bros. Subspace Emissary x MCU crossover no one asked for nor needed. But here it is. :)





	1. The Stadium

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy all and thanks for coming to my Ted Talk! This is a crossover I've been wanting to write about for a while, but never got around to it. Now... feast your eyes!!!! Marvel fans and Smash Bros fans unite!... Yeah. Funny, I know. I doubt my demographic is very good, but even if you're only into Marvel I hope you enjoy this for what it is.  
> Have a good day!

"You're getting rusty, old man."

"Is that just a joke about my armor? You know I take it very seriously."

A boisterous crowd cheered from beyond as fiery blows were traded between the combatants.  
The stadium the two battled on floated far above the ocean below. Fireworks were constantly lighting up the sky, and the arc reactor located below the city-wide structure gleamed brilliantly with a blue hue. One flew tall with blasters to elevate him above his opponent. The other skillfully dodged each energy beam like water through oil, swimming and dancing like the bullet hell was nothing. 

"YOU GOT THIS MR. STARK!!"

"Peter, you're distracting him!!"

A young lad with a bouncy mop of brown hair jittered in his seat despite his companion's scolding. He had a brightly colored suit on, and was beaming with joy from head to toe. 

"Aw, you were yelling just a few seconds ago, Shuri!"

Beside him sat a more composed but just as excited girl with dark skin and even darker hair. The cream paint on her face shone in the blistering sunlight, but her eyes glimmered all the brighter. A glint of mischief reached her grin before she elbowed his ribs and gave him an innocent-like head tilt. 

"Yes, but I wasn't saying any names, was I? I was just yelling for the sake of yelling- that isn't as distracting as yelling their names!"

"That's-a load-a horse crap..." Peter mumbled to himself, casting a dubious glare over his shoulder to his friend. All things considered, he was still stoked to be hanging out with his friend. They had only met recently after her brother and his mentor had discussed some plans for a shield for one of Stark's friends. Since then they'd been bonded like glue.  
The two were actually attending a sparring match between two of the most well known heroes of the land- and friends of both of them. The two fighters were part of an alliance called the Avengers, and they were well known for training with one another publically like this. Today it was the marvelous Iron Man versus the ever evasive Black Widow. One may think a more-or-less mortal would be no match for an entire suit of high grade armor, but a gun is only worth something if the user can land a hit with it. 

Peter and Shuri were there for moral support, and for the sport of it. Peter, obviously, was biased to cheer for Tony, while Shuri was indifferent for who won. She had finally managed to get out of the house from under her brother's wing, and was just enjoying the contest for the fun of it. When all you have is your own tech and occasionally your foolish brother to prank for entertainment, anything can be seen as a scapegoat. 

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!"

The crowd rose with excitement as the battle drew to a close. Iron Man had lowered himself just enough to get a clearer shot of the Widow, only to be dragged out of the air and slammed into the dirt below. Before he had time to boost himself out of the situation, his opponent had his arms behind his back and had the Iron Man helmet off like a pair of shoes. One swift movement was enough to take him out, since she used her elbow for the weapon.  
The stands went nuts as Black Widow rose to greet her loving fans, a smile plastered to her lips. Behind her, Iron Man had turned to stone, and lay still on the ground. As per the rules, and of course, morals, of their practices, she sauntered back over to him and tapped the golden plate glued beneath his feet. A light illuminated from the disc, and once it faded, it revealed the man of iron among the dirt, rubbing the back of his neck with a snarky yet sheepish smile on his face. 

"Ya got me. Maybe I should polish 'er a bit more often."

This sparked a smile from his lady friend, and Widow held a hand down for her friend to take. He gladly did so. Once they were both on their feet, they charmed the audience with waves and grins, which worked numbers on their already jubilant fans. 

That is, until a looming shadow crossed over the stadium. 

The cheers that once rang through the air died down and were replaced with murmurs of uncertainty. Rain seemed to begin sprinkling down, but it wasnt until it got close to the surface that it was revealed to be spore-like objects of dark color.  
A thwip and a half later and Peter had joined his mentor's side, alongside Shuri who had simply walked her way over. 

"Uh, Mr. Stark? Were moldy dust bunnies in the forecast today?"

Tony Stark, otherwise known as Iron Man, tilted his head up a bit more to get a better look at the ship dumping all the gross dandruff on them.  
It was a large ship with curved wings and a bulging orb of glass on the front. Nothing could be seen inside but shadows. Writing was scribbled onto the side, but it was far too high to be read from the ground. 

"Not that I'm aware of, Pete. Nat?"

Black Widow shook her head, having been holding the side of her head with one of her hands.  
"I'm not getting any responses from the others. Whatever is up there must have cut off our connections."

As the ebony snowflakes landed on the ground, they began gravitating toward one another to create pools of writhing dark matter. A yelp from Shuri and a large guff of air announced the presence of a newly formed enemy- a teddy-bear like machine with red eyes and a dark grey face. It towered over them, and soon more joined it to surround the four heroes. 

"Kids, keep to the rear. Nat and I will take the vanguard."

Peter activated his Iron Spider suit, shivering as the nanotech crawled up and around every inch of his body. Once the interface was established in front of his vision, he began asking Karen questions about the newfound enemies. The only data he got back was that they were called 'Primid', 'Mites' and something else he didn't have the time to read about. There were several different enemies incoming, and he needed all the prep time he could get. 

Storm clouds formed from the dust as well with beady eyes and static circulating about their bodies. What surprised Tony the most were the stick-figure like creatures all colored primary and secondary colors, each with their own pairs of gloves. They didnt even come up to his knees, yet he had an inkling they wouldn't let themselves go unnoticed. If anything was going to be called a "Mite" it would likely be these things. 

A nod from Nat and Tony suited up fully. He blasted his way into the air and began to deal with the airborne enemies with extra missiles and lasers from his hands and chest. The thunderclouds posed to be surprisingly not very serious of threats, as each only needed a combo of about three hits before turning into darker storm clouds and finally dissipating.  
Nat, on the other hand, had a rougher time trying to take down the giant Primids scattered around them. Her Widow Bites could only do so much for her, and Shuri only had two arms worth of blasters. Peter was doing what he could to web up and stop enemies, but by the time Tony made it back down, it was obvious they needed his firepower to take out those they hadn't already destroyed. 

Tony had just obliterated the last stick figure guys when he heard cries of panic from behind him. He and Natasha both whipped around to be met with the sight of both Shuri and Peter being held in metallic cages swung around by an awful looking plant monster in a colored diaper. If the kids hadn't been the ones stuck in those cages, Tony would have taken a moment to gawk at the stupidity of what he saw. 

That, and, out of nowhere, a cannon ball pummeled into his stomach and sent him flying off into the sky.  
Natasha looked behind her where Tony had disappeared to, then back to where the kids were both desperately doing what they could to release themselves. Those cages were locked pretty tightly, and the beast kept shaking them around like giant maracas, foiling any attempt of a calm plan of escape. 

"Why do I always get stuck with the dirty work...?"

She grumbled to herself and readied her electrified batons. 

 

Iron Man, as diligent and tactical as he is, was unable to free himself from the air suction of the explosive currently jabbing into his ribs. The clouds around him started to grow thinner and thinner as the air around him grew light. The last thing he saw, despite all his attempts of returning to the fight, was a flame combust far below him where the stadium once was. 

 

By the time Nat was able to destroy the lock on one of the cages, her energy had just about run out. The giant monster was thrashing around, using what was left of the cages as battering clubs against her. Leaping to her left, she dodged a sweeping movement from the cage Peter was in. She saw her opportunity and leapt forward, right towars the beast's under arm, and landed a solid blow with one of her daggers right beneath the rib cage. 

An ear piercing shriek erupted from the massive plant thing, and fire began to erupt from its mouth. Natasha panicked and ripped open the cage door she managed to chip apart- the one holding Shuri- and yanked her out of it. The two of them leapt to safety a few meters away. 

The beast exploded into flames and ash, sending the cages both into vastly different directions. Natasha shielded her eyes for a second from the heat before realizing Peter had still been trapped in one of the cages. She quickly scanned the perimeter before locating the injured boy about half the stadium length away. He was bruised and charred, crawling his way out of the cage that had been busted open in the crash. 

"Peter, hang on!-"

"I don't think so."

Green mist descended upon the ground before the remains of the monster she had just defeated, and out stepped a man with an orb for a head. Shuri readied her guns with a grimace. She had sustained some burns, but none of it was too bad to handle. What was too rough to handle, was the newcomer producing a massive gun from his green mist and slapping it down in front of him. The barrel was glowing purple and an eerie darkness peered out from within it. Natasha stepped in front of Shuri with her arms splayed to either side of her body. 

"I don't know who you are, but you're not going to touch the kid. You should leave."

The man from afar didnt seem to give off any reaction, but it was soon evident he found no menace in Widow's words. 

"So be it."  
The mysterious person then rotated the gun to his right with a swift twist of his outer elbow and snapped a lever back toward him. By the time the body had begun glowing brightly, there was nothing Nat could do. 

An arrow of darkness sped across the ground and pierced directly through Peter's probably broken ribs. The color drained from his face as he was sent flying back, and his eyes faded to grey- as did the rest of his body. By the time he landed, he was completely stone, the only color left the golden stand his statuesque figure stood upon. 

"PETER!!"  
Shuri was quieted by Natasha as the man brought Peter's body over to his possession. He turned toward the two girls one last time before stepping into the shadows and disappearing.  
Nat lifted a now sobbing Shuri into her arms and began to sprint away from the scene. A few robots had appeared and were now starting to fiddle with an odd circular object not too far from them. A timer was seen on the top, right above a large red X and blue energy. The robots, once settled, bowed their heads and fell still. Nat had a very bad feeling about the machines, so she called in a backup ship and used all the energy she still had left to leap off the edge of the stadium. As the air whipped at their faces and hair, she could see a jet barreling towards them. Once it screeched to a halt behind them, they could hear a massive explosion from above them. Landing in the jet was the easy part, but once they had, they needed to pick a direction and book it. Shuri, despite being torn about Peter, suggested following the original ship that dropped all the dark dust.  
"If anyone has answers, surely that ship will have them..."

Natasha couldn't agree more. So a few beeps and boops later, the jet was speeding away from the scene. In the windows, Shuri could watch in horror as a bluish black orb consumed the entirety of the stadium like a black hole. Space warped around it, and light bent to its will. It may as well be a black hole. 

"... I don't know what happened back there... but we are in this together now. You understand?"

Shuri nodded solemnly. There wasn't much other choice to be made here. It wasn't like she disliked Romanoff, she just didn't know her very well. All she wanted out of today was for a fun day with Peter, and perhaps some cool quantum realm chats later on into the night with he and Tony. She had been hoping she could try out some fried ice cream from Peter's home town... she had been hoping for quite a bit.  
She shouldn't expect things to go as planned when she is around these 'hero's type people. Her brother was right about one thing: they're trouble magnets

All she could hope is that Tony was sent far enough away to avoid the explosion... even if he was turned to stone in the process. Anything is better than whatever fate lies inside of that now gaping hole in space. 

And... that they could get Peter back.


	2. Overworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More heroes have begun to join the battle... the balance of darkness versus light is starting to tip back in favor of life. Still, the scales have yet to settle, and more heroes are in danger of being thrown into the clutches of the mysterious magic user and whoever seems to give him orders. Who all will be called to take up the mantle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for joining me on this story! I've always been a fan of crossovers and the kind of tales the Vikings thrived on. Epic journeys, grandiose tellings of the tales. Y'know the drill.

The winds among the heavens began to drift in a different direction. A stone slab sat along a pristine floor, decorated only with a few runes and a large bubble of color pooling along the top of it. A man stood above it, watching the events that transpired from a place far off. The events he stole glances of were from a stadium now drenched in the powers of the evil forces he had long been sworn to defeat.

A golden circle appeared on the other side of the slab, and in stepped a woman with no hair and a grave sense of duty on her shoulders. Once the two locked gazes, all she need do was gesture to the opening behind her for her orders to be clear. The man nodded and summoned his cloak, eyes averting from the screen below him long enough to ensure he had his rings on. Shaky hands, just as always... but he had faith in himself. And, apparently, so did his master.   
The woman had already retreated back into her portal by the time he had began walking towards the exit of the building he had called home for quite some time. Beyond the double door-like opening was the grand expanse of the heavens. He could see specks of darkness below, but he of course marked it off as his mission and nothing more.   
He once more checked to ensure he was alone, peering to all corners of the room. Not a trace of a soul- good. He enjoyed letting his hair down every so often, just not in the public eye.   
So, he turned his back to the opening and willed his cloak to spread out behind him. The air from below ruffled his robes. The scent of the ocean was brought along the special riptides.   
Closing his eyes, he let himself fall backwards and into the sky below. 

After a bit of free falling, he flipped over onto his belly and willed himself to begin slowing down his descent. Sure enough, far below on heavenly structures of clouds, there stood devilish creatures made of dark spores. He readied his barriers and landed with a resounding gushing noise. Immediately, he withdrew his blazing rope and went to work handling the Primids and Feyesh. Disgusting things, really. Giant gold fish-like eyeballs with long tendrils and red pupils that floated in the air- the man was horribly revolted by the creatures. Never the less, he was not afraid of getting down and dirty handling the foul fiends. 

Tentacles would swipe at his 9 'o clock, only to be blocked by his left shield. He let the shield disperse and grabbed hold of the tendril, using the weight of the beast to swing it around and knock into a red Orimid attempting to cook him alive. The two crashed together and fell off the side of the platform the sorcerer was stationed on. Of course, the fish thing returned later, but a swift lash from his whips were enough to finish it off. Thankfully there was only one wave of about ten beasts, so he had wrapped up his work before longer than an hour had passed. 

As the last Mite collapsed into a cluster of fading spores, the man noticed a gleam in the distance. There was something lodged in the heavenly grounds- something foreign. Had he let an enemy escape? 

So, the sorcerer picked himself up and began the trek over toward the shining object. The closer he got, the more he noticed a golden hue to it. He didn't remember any of his previous enemies having gold anywhere on them... Maybe this was their boss?  
It became evident that conclusion was invalid when he realised the object was stationary and hadn't budged an inch since he had begun tracking it down. 

When he saw a sliver of grey peeking out from behind the platter, realization dawned on him. 

This was a person up here. A dead one, albeit, but a person. A hero, to be specific. 

He hurried his pace as panic began rushing through his mind. What was a human doing so far up here? Had they been in a plane? No, planes never ventured so high as to touch the heavens... had they been trying to invade, but ended up dying from a lack of good oxygen?

His wonders were cut short when he saw the figure glued fixedly to the golden plate. 

The very same armor he was watching not even two hours ago. 

This was Iron Man. 

With a quick slap of his fingers, the gold began to illuminate the already dazzling skies. It left a dizzy Tony Stark in its place. He laid clutching his head with one hand, the other propping him up on his elbow. 

"The hell happened... eh?"  
His gaze shot up to the sorcerer, who had been studying him ever since he had released him from his stony grave.   
"Who are you?"

"I would ask you the same, but I believe I already know. My name is Strange. Doctor Stephen Strange."

Numbers didn't really add up right now. What was a magic witch doctor doing in the middle of the sky? Or, whatever this was?

"Eh. Right. Uh.. Sure."  
Tony shakily squirmed around in his suit to be able to push himself up into a standing position. Once upright, he felt a bit dizzy from the blood rushing to his head, but once that subsided he felt much better. 

"I suppose I should be thanking you. Given you likely helped me out there a minute ago. So uh, can I bother you to ask where we are?"

Strange rose a judging eyebrow and gestured with one hand out to the expanse of sky around them. "The overworld. I thought that much was obvious."  
Tony suppressed an annoyed huff. Of all the people to find him in the middle of nowhere... it had to be a smart ass. 

"Yeah. Sure. Okay so, can you tell me how I can get back down to the surface? I got some kids that may be in a bit of a pickle right about now."

Strange narrowed his eyes as he recalled the events he saw take place on the stadium. Petey Piranha. Magic bad wizard. Big shooty gun. A interdimensional bomb. 

".. I think the plant is the least of your concerns. I witnessed what happened once you were shot off into the sky."  
Strange paused for a moment. Perhaps telling this "Iron Man" that his kids weren't in the best of positions wouldn't be the best option going forward. On one hand, Tony would freak out and demand to be taken home. On the other, he would deny it happening and become hostile to the doctor for even bringing up such an idea. 

What could possibly go wrong?

"After you were taken out of the picture, your friend fought the beast and freed the girl. The boy was injured from the explosion of the plant-like creature, and was ultimately shot and killed by a man with scaly armor and a magic ball of sorts for a head. His corpse was taken with him, and the entire island detonated into a black hole-like explosion."  
He mulled over everything in his head, making sure he got everything correct and in order, before nodding.   
"And now here we are."

Tony, for good reasons, stood there with a shocked expression on his face. It was obvious he was fighting with himself on whether or not to believe this strange man with shaky hands and a living cloak, but the simple fact that he hadn't seen any of that take place... Well, he had little room to want to believe any of it. At least, that's how Strange would have responded. Stranger tell you your kid is dead? No thanks. 

".... Why would you lie to me?"

Strange sighed. He saw it coming, yet he was still disappointed. "I have no reason to trick you. I viewed it all from my sanctum about three notches above us. The video was cut off once the cameras got drowned in the explosion, but I had seen enough. I'm not sure if your friend made it off with the girl, but seeing as how she managed to beat you in a battle... I doubt she is finished yet."

The information was difficult to process, sure, but what was probably the most grounding thing was that there was no ground. The fact they stood on clouds thousands of feet above the planet's surface was likely the biggest indicator that anything could happen. And all that the doctor had described had a valid enough chance of being true to be brushed off.   
So, Tony did what any sane person would do.  
"Okay. Cool. Where did they take the kid?"  
Demand to head straight into danger. 

Strange frowned a bit. Nothing he could say would dissuade Tony from pursuing his protege, yet Strabge couldn't help but feel a relief that that would be his response.   
"I honestly do not know. They used magic to leave. I would have traced them had I not been interrupted by my mistress to see to the dark spores gathering here."

So, back go square one. Tony pondered for a bit, deciding to do so by sitting down with a resounding clank. He surely had a lot on his mind, no doubt. So, Strange left him yo his devices and investigated the impact site a bit.   
There werent any signs of dark spores around where Tony landed, which meant he had found the real Tony and not some imposter. He had heard of dead heroes being turned into mimics using the dark matter as a host but... he hoped he would never cross paths with anything like that. 

"I've decided."

Strange cast his gaze back over to his companion, who had risen back to his feet.   
"And that is?"

"We find Nat, regroup with the others, and perform an all out search for the kid. Simple enough, right?"

An answering silence fell between the two as the sorcerer made his way back over to Tony. 

"... My only objective was to destroy all the dark spores I see. If where you go leads to more beasts to slay, I'll accompany you and lead you down the stairway."

Tony lit up at hearing this. Having help for such a monumental task was obviously quite the kicker. He passed a grin over to Strange and nodded. "Thanks. You're the best wizard I've ever met. And I've met a lot of wizards."  
This was a lie, of course. 

Strange decided correcting Tony on his choice of words wouldn't lead very far and instead brushed some of the clouds below him away with his foot. He gestured down below where more platforms hovered silently in the air.   
"Then let us be off. I wish not to waste any more time."

\--------------------

 

Birds chirped quietly among the woods littered with ivy and fallen trees. Scarcely any woodland creatures lived in this sanctuary, since it held one of the most sacred treasures of them all...  
The Heart-Shaped Herb.  
The sacred journey had almost come to an end, as the purple glow of the flowers began to bloom among the underbrush and within the patches of grass. Crunching noises signified the flowers being grinded into a pulpy smoothie, among other ingredients. Once the concoction was gone, the one that had consumed it stood and accepted the rush of power coursing through his veins. 

T'Challa flexed his hands open and closed before turning his head around sharply. Specks of dirt had begun to fall from the sky. They clumped together to form creatures, and soon he was surrounded. However, with his new powers under his belt, he was certain he would be alright.   
"Alright you fiends... I am ready for you!"

 

\------------------------

Stark slapped his hand into Strange's and allowed himself to be hauled up from the platform he very nearly fell off of. He was fighting to retain his already exhausted reserves of fuel, and he needed most of it to maintain safe breathing levels. 

"Man, I dunno how you do all this movin' around and stuff. Well I mean, ya got an eagle strapped to your back, but still."

Stephen ignored the attempts of conversation in favor of gauging how much more they had to go. "We will be nearing land in the next ten minutes. Can you contact your comrades?"

Tony shook his head, dropping the previous conversation like a hot potato.   
"Nah, whatever is dropping all these dirty dust bunnies or whatever is causing our electronics to go haywire. Nothing in nor out."

Strange heaved a frustrated sigh as he gazed over the hillsides below them. It seemed so peaceful down there, yet he knew the grass would be greener if he was peering up from below. A shake of the head later and he had moved over the edge of the platform to continue downward. 

"Well, let's keep going. We wont find anything here."

The two painstakingly made their way down to the dirt below. Once they made touchdown, Tony heaved a few breaths of relief, having been a bit shaky for the last few steps. The grass swayed in the gentle breeze rolling along the hilltops, sprinkled of flowers dotting every single hump in the terrain. This place seemed far too peaceful to be on the brink of a war against evil dandruff but... well, nothing is impossible anymore. Not after getting revived in the middle of the heavens by a sky wizard after being attacked by a walking, growling plant. 

"Well... we better get to walking."  
Tony deactivated his suit and gave a few stretches to his arms and legs.   
"We have quite a bit of ground to cover to locate everyone."

Stephen nodded, his eyes still strained on the horizon beyond them. Darkness was coming... and not the kind that only warranted the fear of children. A living darkness, one that writhed with life and snarled with death. 

Being a sky wizard kind of sucks at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope to continue posting regularly, so keep an eye out for new updates!  
> Thanks again for tagging along! ♡


	3. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Natasha and Shuri's time together draws to a close, two more heroes enter the scene to fight against the forces of evil. Join us again as a certain timid scientist takes the limelight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for keeping with me! This story is getting a little out of hand in terms of jump cuts, but that's just how the storyline in Subspace Emissary was. Your kudos and comments help keep me going!

Natasha sat up straight upon hearing the comms start to crackle. She was getting incoming from someone, and swiftly picked up the receiver to find out who.  
"Am I going through now? Anyone there?"

A staticky voice responded to her through the speaker on her hand held device. One she knew well and couldn't help but sigh in relief from hearing. 

"We hear you, Natasha. We have eyes on you, but it seems you may have incoming soon."

Shuri swiftly skittered up to the front with her gauntlets strapped to her hands. She quickly informed Nat, "That ship from before is tailing us," and nervously looked around the front of the jet for some sort of weapon Natasha could use. Anything at all, really. But Nat already knew their course of action, and it didn't involve turning around to fight. 

"Steve, I'm gonna need some cover. If they start shooting, I'll have to take the defensive."

"On it."

Shuri peered through the rear windows to finally spot their backup. Two jets flying in tandem had appeared to flank the ship currently chasing them. No one was shooting yet, but she had a bad feeling that wouldn't last for long. 

"Steve, are you alone?"

"Nah, he has backup."

Natasha smiled a bit from hearing the gruff voice over her comms. Of course those two would fly together.

"Thanks for the help. I'll get this bird out of here as soon as I-"

The ship suddenly dipped and swayed, a resounding bang blasting through the hull of the ship. Shuri struggled to grab hold of the seat belts attached to the walls, and Nat frantically held on to her seat. A hole had been blasted through the side, and the air was starting to suck them out. Despite their best efforts, the winds had began to take their toll and Shuri was sent flying out of the hull. Seeing no other option, Nat snatched her remaining baton from her seat and leapt out of the hole after the kid. To her luck Shuri had managed to land atop the enemy ship, and was currently holding onto the hull for dear life. Nat rolled to a stop beside her and helped to keep her grounded. The ship swayed and soon began to hang a hard right. The other two ships had begun taking fire from the enemy warship, and had to take evasive maneuvers to evade. 

"What are we gonna do?!?"  
Shuri attempted her best to shout over the wind, though her words had been lost to her friend. Natasha, on the other hand, was losing her grip on the ship. She had been watching with worried breath as their friends came under fire. The normal missiles always seemed to miss, that is until a large cannon began to rise up directly in front of the two stowaways. It seemed makeshift, and the panels that revealed it were a different color than the rest of the hull. Whatever it was, it was new.  
Once the cannon budged into place, it began charging up an all-out attack. Now that they had some shelter from the wind, Natasha left Shuri to attemot disabling the cannon before them. Shuri scooted up beside her and used her gauntlets to try and search holes in the armor of the machine. She was too late when she finally did break through, as a powerful laser zoomed across the sky and took out one of the wings of one of the jets. Once one went down, the other had no choice to flee, and the two were stuck on the ship's back alone.  
That is, until the cannon started lowering back down into the ship. With their wind shield gone, the two easily lost their footing and were sent barreling over the side of the enemy. 

 

\----------------------

 

Bruce Banner placed down a rock he had been investigating for a few moments. He was in an abandoned zoo, having been told to go there by some operatives. He had word of some war machines being held there, but so far there were no signs of them. He didn't really like venturing all the way out here alone, but everyone else had been busy. So, here he was, trudging through a barren wasteland of rusted metal and dirt, searching for something he himself had no idea even existed. That is, until creatures began to form from the ground out of dark purple dust balls. They surrounded him and outnumbered him by far, but the worst news was what had dropped down a ways behind him. Startled by the crash, he whipped his head to look behind him to see a large stone statue of what looked like Tony, brought to life by some unknown origin. It brought its feet down close to Banner, threatening to crush him under its weight, so he fled. 

Off through the ranks of Primids he ran, panic having taken hold of his fight or flight response. Whatever that thing was, he didnt have the guns big enough to take it down. He only had a pistol on him. To cut him some slack, he didn't expect to be ambushed by a stone goliath. His bad for not considering it, huh?

He shot and kicked his way through wooden crates and enemies crawling before him in an attempt to halt his progress. There were stork-like beasts that would nose dive down to try and stab him through the shoulders, mechanical doodads carrying buckets of hot lava that would attempt to dump it all over him, and of course the wonderful armored beetles big enough to capsize a pickup truck. Everything he saw was insane, as it was all happening so fast, but what seemed to happen even faster was one of his legs getting caught in a vine and tripping him in the middle of a clearing. Seeing that his pant leg and the cloth of his shoe was tangled in the bramble, he knew he'd have to take drastic measures to free himself. Despite his best efforts to clear his path and flee the statue, it had already managed to catch up to him. It loomed above him with a cold expression. 

Filled with dread, he did his best to yank and pull at the vine. This only worked to pierce his hands and cause his grip to slip with blood.  
He had given up when he started losing his consciousness from the blood loss, and covered his head to accept his demise. What a way to go, getting stepped on by a statue of one of your best friends.  
He had just had to start biting back tears when a thud sounded from directly above him. When he peered up, he saw the massive foot of the statue hovering above him, though it was moving backwards. As the stone monolith fell on its rear, a flash of metallic grey streaked across his vision. He followed the movement with his eyes to see a friendly face hovering in the air not too far behind him. 

Thor. The god of thunder relinquished his command of the sky and instead favored jogging over to Bruce and helping to untangle his foot.  
"My friend, I was worried for your safety!"

Bruce gawked at Thor for a few seconds, unsure if he was just imagining things from the hysteria or whether he was dead and this was his purgatory. It wouldn't be too bad a purgatory. The god's hair billowed in the wind beautifully, which was a stark contrast to the beast he had been scared shirtless of minutes before. Oh, if only he could just have an off day for once to enjoy some company with his friends...  
Upon hearing no verbal response, Thor helped Bruce up and looped one of his arms around his shoulders.  
"Banner? Are you alright? You are horribly pale. You weren't answering your communication device, so I came in search of you. It is a good thing I did."

Communication device? Bruce shakily pulled his comm out of his pocket. He didn't have any missed calls, but at the same time he noticed he had zero signal as well.  
"S-sorry... I got a little... preoccupied."

Seeing that Bruce's humor still shone through his pain, Thor took it as a sign he would be just fine and shifted his grip on his hammer in his other hand.  
"It was not your fault, Banner. I'm just glad you are okay. Now," he turned his eyes to the statue, that had now not only returned to its feet, but was also beginning to float in the air. "I have a job to finish. Sit tight."  
He released his hold on Bruce and flung his hammer up to take him into the air. He hovered equal with the enemy just so he could size up its dimensions. With a call of thunder, he guided a lightning strike into the statue's chest, causing the entire thing to explode into fire, rock and debris.  
As Thor landed once more, the dust settled and revealed a spider-like machine glowing with the same dark matter that had formed the smaller enemies from before. It towered over the two, but it was far less daunting than the figure had been. 

"Well... that's a new one. Stay back, Bruce. I'll handle this."

Bruce was not needed to be told twice, as he shuffled back and behind a thicket of some sorry looking trees. He went to work using what little emergency supplies he had on him to patch up his hands and cast glances over his shoulder every so often. 

Oh, how he wished he had stayed home today. 

 

\------------------------

 

With one smooth motion, T'Challa ripped the head off of his final Primid victim. It had troubled him by shooting laser shots at him for the past ten minutes, but once he had gotten in arm range, the onslaught had been silenced. His breathing echoed through the clearing he had found himself in. Deep, tired breaths. During his fight, he had caught sight of a ship flying overhead. It was probably his best lead to finding out who or what it was that was attacking him, so he set off to follow its trail. By trail, of course, this means a trail of enemies formed from the same nasty goop as previously encountered. Nose diving swans, puppets hanging from strings that towered far into the sky, thin, spindly men with hair dries for heads- he thought HE had some weird dreams... this one had to top all of the others. It wasn't until he came across a ball-like creature with scythes for arms that he got the feeling this wasnt some acid trip as a result of the heart shaped herbs.  
Boy he wished it was.

Outside of the forest he found himself at the edge of a hilly sprawl. Trees dotted the horizon, but so did the ship he was after. He thought he saw smaller aircrafts buzzing around it, but it could have just been the mosquitos that were following him wherever he went. 

He was very thankful to have left the grimy forest. 

 

\-------------------------

 

Thor clapped his hands together as the machine burst into electrical jolts and sparks. It fell to a standstill on it's back, the legs of the mechanical nightmare curling up on its stomach. 

"You took care of that thing pretty quickly..."

Banner shuffled out of his hiding spot, a sheepish smile lighting up his otherwise rather paled face. "I'm real glad you came along. Thanks for the help, pal."

Thor waved off the gratitude and instead moved close enough to clap Bruce on his back. "No need to thank me! It is simply what friends do for each other."  
This exchange warmed both of their hearts in the face of the bleak landscape. Thor, however, forced himself t continue from the more positive conversation.  
"Besides, it seems Natasha and Tony had run into some trouble at the stadium and need backup. We could really need some help strategizing if Steve doesn't get back to us soon."  
Bruce scoffed at the sideways praise and cast his eyes off to the side.  
"Thanks but... wait," he blinked as thing started to settle in, "who all is off the grid??"

Thor's peppy attitude melted away a bit at the mention of their missing partners. "Tony and his group that went to the stadium are all missing. Last we heard they were under fire from a ship that Steve and James were tailing. We haven't heard anything from them since. Even Wilson went out in search of his gear that was stolen from the compound- everyone has left for better or for worse."

So they really were on their own in this... Bruce had a bad feeling. 

And that bad feeling was verified when a green mist descended upon the clearing, surrounding them in its breadth. Thor moved Bruce behind him and rested a hand on his outer shoulder.  
"Stay behind me, Banner."

Bruce peered over his shoulder to see a man with a green outfit donning a large orb for a head. Things really cam get stranger, huh?  
He backed up a bit and took some steadying breaths. Now was not the time to have a panic attack. Even though the situation warranted it, it was not the right time. 

"Who are you, and what is your business here?" Thor barked at the newcomer with a brave stance, Mjölnir clasped firmly in his right hand. His question was never answered, and instead, the enemy procured a large gun the size of his torso. A glow of yellow and purple shone from around Thor's silhouette and Bruce took the opportunity to duck to the side. Thor did the same, albeit much more gracefully, and skidded to a halt s idk me feet to the left. The gun was pinched over to follow the God of thunder, and several arrows of darkness sped along the ground in pursuit of the blonde. Thor dodged them all with ease, leaping above one, using his hammer to lift him higher into the air to evade the second, and twisting upon his landing to escape the last. 

The mysterious ball head man tutted and turned his attention instead over to Bruce, who had been watching Thor dodge and weave with both awe and terror. When the machine began to glow once more, Banner turned his eyes to gaze unblinkingly into the alit barrel. It was like life had slowed down as he witnessed the arrow explode from the gun and crawl against the ground directly headed toward his chest. It was but three feet away when he felt pressure on his side and saw everything twist and turn around him. He blinked and when his eyes opened once more, he was on the ground, still alive. He shook his head to clear it and whipped around to search for the enemy.  
What he instead found was Thor, still as a rock, laying five feet away. The gleam of the gold against the god's heels and the sullen gray of his skin sent a sinking feeling into the scientist's gut. 

Thor was dead. 

He pulled himself back, watching as his dear friend was lifted into the air and gifted to his enemy. His eyes were wide as saucers, and you'd think he would be glued to the spot, but both the sorrow and terror welling in his heart urged him to stumble to his feet and book it out of the clearing. 

So that's exactly what he did.  
Head down. Eyes full. Heart cold. 

\------------------------

Shuri opened her eyes to find a big expanse of blue and white above her. Her mind scrambled to remember which was was up and which was down. A few blinks later and she had the energy to haul herself into a sitting position. She was on the edge of an ocean without a single soul in sight. Natasha must have been separated from her during the fall.  
So, she pushed herself to her feet and began walking away from the lapping shore of the sea.  
Where was she, anyway? She had remembered the ocean that lay under the stadium she was in not too long ago but... she had been far from shore at that time. Had the dogfight really brought them so close that she could have survived an unconscious float to dry ground?

Her thoughts were cut off as a whirring sound caught her right ear. She just had the time to turn around to see what had caused it when a dark arrow pierced her abdomen and turned her to stone. The man that had taken Peter appeared from the shadows of the mist that had descended, and he collected the statue he had earned himself.  
It was his third so far, and he revealed the other two he had to take account that none of them were broken or harmed.  
All were in tact. So, he retreated back into his mist and teleported away for his next victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Get ready for tomorroslw's chapter when it hits the air. I hope to kick things up a notch starting this next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave in the comments your thoughts about this AU. I'll be posting regularly. I should have the next chapter ready by tomorrow, but after that it may not be daily.  
> Once again thanks so much for tuning in! ♡


End file.
